


【许墨X我】等价交换

by 185176273nxe



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185176273nxe/pseuds/185176273nxe
Summary: 2020万圣节幻境暮音卡面乱打，女主私设，老许ooc致歉。关键词：女攻gb向，捆绑play
Relationships: 许墨x我 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【许墨X我】等价交换

“魔镜。”

云海般苍茫的世界，男人的声音荡起层层涟漪。

我皱了皱眉，抬手在身旁虚画出一方光幕，极不情愿地睁开眼：

“又是你。”

望向光幕尽头模糊的身影，我站起身向他靠近，在即将触及边缘时悄然停下，轻声问道：

“这一次，想好自己的愿望了吗？”

闻声，隔着光幕的男人缓缓抬起头，深潭般静谧的绛紫让人看不出任何思绪。

又是这副样子。

我无奈地撇了撇嘴，以往每一个来找自己实现愿望的人类，他们的瞳孔里，永远藏不住内心的渴望。

无非是贪婪成性，可他们又不愿拿出自身宝贵的东西，与我等价交换。

似乎从在镜中诞生起，没有一个人类能与我完成交易。

面前这个男人，眼眸中透不出任何情感。

虽然与其他人类不同，但他也没有表达过任何愿望。

那么，他为什么一次又一次出现在这里？

思考许久，我忽地想起自己正与他对视，下意识撇头避开那抹目光。

奇怪，自己为什么会有这种反应。

明明人类是看不到镜中的世界的。

半天未得到男人的答复，我正转过身准备离去。

下一秒，他温润的嗓音徐徐响起：

“嗯，我想好了。”

“哦？”

我转了转眼珠，伸出食指贴上光幕，沿着他的脸庞勾勒出轮廓：

“无论你的愿望是什么，都要拿自身最宝贵的东西与我交换。

即使这样，你也愿意吗？”

女孩的声音似乎带着几丝戏虐，许墨勾了勾嘴角，微微颔首：

“嗯，我愿意。所以——”

顿了顿，他脱下风尘的外衣，折叠整齐后放在一旁。

起身走向流转着神秘光晕的魔镜，许墨抬手抚上冰凉的镜框，细细摩挲：

“你的愿望是什么？

或者说……你想从我这里，得到什么？”

女孩低声笑了笑，倏然间，数根纤细却坚韧的枝条从镜中钻出。

又沿着许墨骨节分明的手，缓缓缠上他的左臂。

与此同时，戴着黑色丝绸手套的手从镜中伸出，搭上他的侧颈：

“人类，你很有趣，我喜欢。

在回答问题前，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

对上女孩琥珀色的瞳孔，许墨有一瞬的失神。

头上水晶似的恶魔尖角，不断流转着与镜子一样的神秘光晕。

女孩身着墨色的连衣裙与黑丝，望向他的眼神却如小鹿般纯澈。

她左手的五指指尖，轻托着一枚色泽鲜艳的苹果：

“完成交易的三个要素，是你的名字、愿望和这个。”

说罢，女孩拿着苹果朝他的方向伸出手。

“许墨。”

许墨轻声道出自己的名字，抬手小心翼翼握住她纤细的手腕。

透过丝绸，他的指腹与女孩细腻的肌肤相触，温热与冰冷悄然交织在一起。

“许墨……”

细声重复着男人的名字，她罂粟般艳丽的红唇慢慢贴上苹果的一侧：

“那么，你愿意和我等价交换吗？许墨。”

许墨注视着她的眼眸，瞳孔中泛起如水般的温柔。

靠近坐在镜框处的女孩，他的绛唇微张，柔软的舌尖点了点苹果的另一侧：

“荣幸之至。”

苹果清甜的汁液流入体内，下一刻，枝条原本只有数片绿叶的分叉处，依次绽放出一朵朵单瓣白樱。

我挑了挑眉，指尖的苹果随之化为流光消散。

“许墨。”

我自言自语念出他的名字，又抬手抚上许墨的侧脸，指尖沿着棱角分明的下颚轻轻摩挲。

“嗯，是我。”

面前的男人应了应，他刚松开握住我手腕的手，便被枝条悄然束缚在身后。

许墨怔了怔神，原本读不出情绪的瞳孔中溢出一丝懵懂。

“别紧张。”

我安慰似的揉了揉他的碎发，眼里流转出莹白色的光芒。

“你……”

“欢迎来到我的世界。”

望着面前的男人缓缓闭上眼，我吐了吐舌，身体向后倒去。

捆绑住许墨的枝条，随之将他一同拉入镜中。

抬手轻点上许墨的胸膛，下一秒，他的衣物和苹果一样化为流光消散。

这就是……人类。

我好奇地观察起这副完美的胴体，抬起指尖转了转。

枝条了然地放开许墨的双臂，转而缠绕住他的四肢。

匀称的肌肉线条与近乎完美的身材比例，不禁使我愣了愣神。

“唉？”

目光锁定在他的两腿间，形状和自己的角相似，却十分柔软的物体吸引了我的注意。

褪去身上的衣裙，我低头望向自己的下身，撇了撇嘴。

果然，身体构造上有不一样的地方。

依稀记得一个人类说过，我的身躯在他们的世界被定义为女性。

当心意互通的男女性交合时，会使欲望最大化，从而获得极乐的快感。

不过欲望，究竟是怎么获得的......

思索至此，指尖凭空显现出一根枝条，它顺着我的指引环绕住许墨胯间的柔软。

“呃……”

或许是因为下体冰凉的触感，不禁使昏迷状态的他发出一声低吟。

源自本能的无意识反应......

这算是欲望的反馈吗，似乎还是问问他比较好。

思索至此，我停下操控的枝条，跪坐在地上与他面对面。

“许墨。”

唤着男人的名字，我小心翼翼地抬起手，伸出食指指腹抚摸起赤裸的上半身。

莹白色的光芒透过指尖许墨的肌肤相触，又顺着血液流入他的体内。

“你该醒了。”

我低声地自言自语，指腹沿着手腕抚过线条分明的手臂，滑过一字锁骨后又慢慢向下。

“咚咚，咚咚……”

掌心紧贴他的左胸处，有力的心跳正充满节奏感地律动。

炙热的温度，顺着指尖悄然传达至自己的每一处感官，我又莫名其妙地愣了愣。

自己究竟是怎么了。

为什么从见到他的那一刻起，身体总是会给出以前从未有过的反馈。

还有他的名字，明明是第一次听见，却有一种久违的熟悉感......

“你在干什么？”

男人的声响将我的思绪拉回现实，他原本淡然无波的声线微微提高，似乎对我的所作所为有些不满。

回过神来，我直直对上许墨的双眸，嘴角挑起一个恰到好处的弧度。

总算是有了点情绪，苏醒的时间还这么快，真是越来越有趣了。

抬眼望了望白茫茫的天空，我轻声问道：

“人类的世界里，是不是有一种说法叫‘女士优先’？”

“嗯。”

许墨不出我所料地点点头，见状，我起身凑向他的耳畔，一字一句地回答道：

“那么身为‘女士’的我，在优先实现自己的愿望。”

将手伸向他胯间的柔软，我效仿刚才的枝条，轻握住低部温度较低的部位。

这一次虽然没听到喘息，男人的身躯却明显地一颤。

似乎没料到我会这么做，他眼睫微垂，被碎发半掩住的瞳孔掠过一丝惊讶。

又一次得到意料之中的反馈，我摩挲着手中许墨的柔软，更加确定了欲望的来源。

是它。

可看起来又不至于此，除了这个部位，应该存有其他的未知，值得自己去探索。

况且被探索的对象，是许墨。

直觉来看，这个在我眼里和其他人类不一样的男人，似乎藏着许多秘密。

想到这里，我起身靠近许墨的耳畔，低声一笑：

“你已经答应我了，不是么。”

女孩的声音带着一丝魅惑，许墨阖上眼微微颔首，心尖随之浮出一抹酸楚的安稳。

魔镜的存在是需要人为供养的，身为镜中灵的女孩，则是被献祭的人类。

由于她体质的特殊性，使魔镜拥有源源不断的能量，其他祭品得以幸免遇难。

但女孩却被抹去记忆，永远困在镜中。

听闻与魔镜完成交易，便可实现一个愿望，近年来却没有人真正成功过。

因为魔镜的要求，是献出自身最珍贵的东西。

思索至此，许墨的神色不禁变得十分温柔。

珍贵这一词的定义，于他而言从来只会出现在一个人身上。

睁开眼，重新望向近在咫尺的女孩，眼里满是眷恋。

无论如何，哪怕成功的概率仅有万分之一，他也愿不断尝试。

下体敏感的囊袋被她冰凉的小手所包裹，揉搓的动作不断刺激两枚脆弱的睾丸。

酸软的酥麻痒意，随着睾丸的每一次挪动袭向许墨脑海。

他眉间微蹙，强压下想要喘息的欲望，任由女孩随意玩弄。

或许是没得到任何反馈，女孩皱着眉抿了抿嘴唇，小声嘟囔：

“这样不应该很舒服吗。”

许墨还未来得及答复，她没有一丝温度的食指与拇指，精确地捏住藏于囊袋中的睾丸，猛地一按。

“呃......！”

撕扯般的痛感拂过许墨全身，他难以克制地发出一声痛吟。

又将手伸向胯间，本能地想阻止女孩的行为，下一秒却被悄然阻止。

缠绕住手腕的枝条向两旁延伸，将许墨的手臂拉开，悬空束缚在两侧。

“抱歉，听你的声音......是感受到疼吗？”

女孩迟疑地停下手中的动作，与被捆绑的男人四目相对。

见状，许墨无奈地叹了口气，低磁的声线蕴出一抹无辜：

“嗯......所以，魔镜小姐的愿望——是我吗？”

“你可以这么认为。”

顿了顿，我动了动耳朵，补充道：

“准确来说，我想探寻欲望是什么。”

如果能从许墨身上找到欲望的来源，那么我的愿望被定义为他，似乎没什么问题。

微微颔首，我又随口问道：

“你呢？你的愿望还没有告诉我。”

虽然四肢被缚，许墨的神色却显得游刃有余。桔梗花般淡紫色的瞳孔，盛满名为‘温柔’的情感。

熟悉又陌生的眼神，令我下意识乱了思绪。

空白一片的记忆中，一处隐秘的角落毫无征兆地，亮起如萤火般的光芒。

不知过了多久，回过神来时，许墨依旧注视着我，眉眼微弯：

“我的愿望，只有你能实现。”

听起来是很难实现的愿望，不然也不会来找魔镜。

不过这个家伙，还是没有说自己想要的东西。

我抿了抿嘴唇，下一秒，注意力又被掌心的炙热所吸引。

原本柔软的物体，不知什么时候昂扬起来，变得一手难以合围。

什么情况......

略显慌乱地松开手，我起身向后退开一步，跌坐在许墨身前。

还未开口，面前被束缚的男人似乎因为我的举止，而发出一声低笑：

“怎么，害羞了？其实，这是欲望的表现形式之一。”

“是吗？”

我恍然大悟地点点头，伸出食指凭空画了个圈，身旁随之浮现出数根枝条。

那么围绕这个器官进行探索的话，大概率会得到新的反馈。

我颇为满意地点点头，指尖向上勾起。

捆绑住许墨四肢的枝条，顺势将他的身躯托向半空。

“那么麻烦许先生，先实现我的愿望了。”

仰起脑袋望向他赤裸的身体，我阖上眼思索起刚才的画面。

如果下半身是以那个部位为展开点的话，上半身似乎就是......那里。

目光望向许墨的心脏处，线条分明的胸膛处，两抹罂红格外显眼。

片刻后，我睁开双眸，指尖朝向许墨的胯间，转了转圈。

浮在身侧的枝条尽数绕至男人身后，有的如游蛇般缠绕他的上半身，略显尖锐的顶端，直直对准胸前的两粒乳首。

“这里——”

女孩的声音徐徐响起，纤细的嫩枝环住他胸前的罂红，顶端时不时轻刺软嫩的乳尖。

“似乎也是欲望的来源。”

冰冷又坚韧的枝条顶端，不断挑逗柔软的乳首。

尖锐的刺痒感夹杂愈发强烈的欲望，如海浪般洗刷心尖。

前额冒出点点冷汗，许墨垂下脑袋，难耐地发出一声低喘：

“你......呃。”

还未整理好思绪，下体又一次传来异样的酥麻。后股处电流般的刺激猛地略过整个身躯，他本能地一颤。

“嗯？”

我挑了挑眉，重新操控枝条回到他身后，顶端顺着股间的沟壑，放慢速度前进。

下意识夹紧后股的肌肉，却依旧无法阻止枝条的前进。

胸前被挑逗的乳首逐渐变得肿胀，愈发强烈的刺痒逐渐化为想要深入的性欲，此时的许墨却无暇顾及。

他所有的注意力正本能集中于自己的下半身，被迫感受枝条紧贴温热的软壁，一点一点向前挺进的敏感。

观察着许墨的神情，我刻意放慢了速度。

紧蹙的双眉微微发颤，冷汗不断沿着他的脸颊滑至下颚，滴落在地后悄然消散。

空间安静地只剩下他有力的心跳，以及若有若无的，压抑的喘息。

冰凉又坚韧的枝条蹭过会阴部的某处软肉，许墨紧咬牙关，却还是无法抑制地发出一声低吟：

“......呃嗯......！”

终于找到了。

我微微颔首，思索片刻后，指尖向下摆了摆，又依次点向他的四个部位：

“这里也是吗，那么......”

枝条使许墨的身躯半跪在地，重新与女孩面对面。

“哈......哈.......哈......”

他无法克制地发出低喘，宽厚的胸膛不断上下起伏。

胸前的两粒乳尖被枝条蹂躏得早已肿胀，泛出养眼的紫红。

娇嫩的表皮甚至有些许凝固的血珠，枝条的顶端因此染上些许樱桃般的色泽。

下身的枝条已从身后进入，每一寸根茎都紧贴股间的沟壑，缠绕住许墨坚挺又炙热的阴茎。

女孩同样半跪在地，挺直上半身后，捧住他的脸颊。

指腹轻轻拭去许墨额角的汗珠，她歪了歪脑袋，咧嘴一笑：

“许墨，这样是不是就能体会‘欲望’了？”

见男人并未答复，女孩灵动的双眸中浮出愠色，又自言自语道：

“听说‘欲望’之后，就是‘极乐的快感’，这一点也麻烦许先生展现一下了。”

被迫仰起头与我对视，许墨眉间紧蹙，脸颊浮出生理性的红润。

他浑身热得发烫，原本淡然无波的瞳孔此时蕴满复杂的情绪。

“......好。”

许墨看起来仍在克制着什么，但得到肯定的答复后，我不再有所顾忌。

胸前的枝条开始不断蹂躏娇嫩的乳首，与此同时，缠绕住根部的枝条也上下律动。

托住囊袋的枝条也不甘示弱般，环住两颗敏感的睾丸便开始随意玩弄。

“呃嗯......啊......哈......哈......”

许墨的身躯开始无力地抽动，腰部时不时向后弓起，似乎是想摆脱束缚。

数秒后又猛地挺进，将娇嫩的乳首与阴茎顶部深深与枝条相触。

刺痒与撕扯的痛感不断刺激他的神经，但更欲罢不能的确实随之而来的、高涨的快感。

肿胀不堪的龟头在冰冷的空气中暴露无遗，微张的马眼时不时溢出几丝透明的润液。

我鬼使神差地伸出手指，轻轻碰了碰龟头表面的皮肤。

似乎还有一层，毛茸茸的触感。

“呃嗯......”

许墨发出一声轻快的低喘，紧蹙的眉间看起来舒展了几分。

他又侧过脸，宠物般蹭了蹭我的掌心：

“乖......”

第一个字莫名其妙地在我脑海中荡出些许嗡鸣，我抬手撑住前额，皱了皱眉。

这到底是怎么回事，为什么这个字眼从他口中说出，会有一丝熟悉。

收起杂乱的思绪，我晃了晃脑袋，指腹继续摩挲马眼的四周，不断打圈。

“舒服吗，许墨。”

“哈......哈......哈......”

空无一物的世界里，回答我的只有不断回荡的喘息，以及他不断向上挺进的腰肢。

布满润液的阴茎顶端，撞向我掌心的力度随之越来越大。

许墨胸膛起伏的频率与幅度，随着时间的流逝逐渐变得猛烈。

紧贴会阴处嫩肉的冰凉枝条，随着前端的动作来回磨蹭。蚂蚁啃噬般的痛感，一下又一下刺激他理智的神经。

胸前尖锐的刺痒，与下体各处的痛感相融，逐渐被愈发强烈的欲望所取代。

以及随之而来的，雨后甘霖般的快感。

许墨的瞳孔泛起氤氲水汽，蕴出几分令我熟悉的思绪。

与其他人类相同的欲望，又藏着他独有的温柔，甚至还有一丝......眷恋。

绷紧的身躯早已十分滚烫，时不时因为电流般的酥麻而发出颤动。他注视着我的双眸，薄唇微启：

“......帮我。”

低哑的嗓音带着请求，许墨向上拱起腰肢，又一次将阴茎软嫩的顶端送入我的掌心。

“是这样吗？”

女孩冰冷的小手按压住龟头，食指和拇指不断揉捏马眼的四周。

许墨发出一声愉悦的喘息，缓缓闭上眼：

“呃嗯......快一点。”

闻声，女孩了然地微微颔首。

缠绕在许墨身体各处的枝条，随着主人的意愿加快了速度。

缠绕在上半身的枝条，将明显肿胀的乳首又收紧了几分，顶端不再一轻一重的挑逗，每一次蹂躏都尽可能地深入。

囊袋空余的部分早已被尽数收束，两颗原本藏匿的睾丸暴露无遗，被数根枝条随意把玩。

游蛇般擦蹭过会阴，缠绕整根阴茎的枝条，收紧了几分，每一次律动的力度也随之增加。

身体各处传递的痛感，交织于脑海又化成更为强烈的性欲，使许墨的眼神逐渐迷离。

恍惚间，视野中原本灰色的女孩，似乎恢复了一丝色彩。

他猜测是她恢复的预兆。

见状，许墨悬于两侧的手臂开始挣扎向前，任凭坚韧的枝条在手腕处勒出血痕。

“......”

他神志不清地呢喃出一个名字，一个我从未听过的名字。

或许......是他的愿望。

可为什么自己会有一丝，不太高兴的感觉。

我咬了咬下唇，语调情不自禁地提高：

“你在干什么。”

瞥向他溢出点点鲜血的腕部，苹果般的红色不知为何，竟然使自己的左胸处发出一丝刺痛。

为什么会这样......

来不及多想，我松开束缚住许墨手腕的枝条，任由他紧紧抱住了我。

枝条对他的刺激仍在继续，且随着我莫名其妙产生的情绪波动而变本加厉。

而许墨只是颤抖地环住我的身躯，沙哑的嗓音断断续续：

“嗯......呃！......别怕。”

怕......？

为什么我会怕，这里不是自己的世界吗。

“哈......啊......呃......嗯呃！”

耳畔许墨的喘息陡然放大，一股热流随之直冲掌心，悄然打乱了女孩的思绪。

抬手望向手掌处奶白色的润液，还没等她做出任何反应，便被许墨按住后脑，强迫般堵上了唇。

他的身躯向后躺倒在地，舌尖侵入她的口腔肆意驰骋。

缠绕他身体各处的枝条悄然化为碎片，女孩前额的双角，似乎也小了几分。

松开交合的舌尖，许墨抬手抚上她的侧脸，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩挲：

“我满足你的愿望了么。”

愣了半晌，女孩低声应了应：

“嗯。”

“那么作为等价交换——”

许墨顿了顿，宽厚的手掌揉了揉她的脑袋，温柔一笑：

“我的愿望是带你回家。”


End file.
